Percy Jackson: The Walking Dead
by ReadingTheFuture
Summary: Plz no flames this is my second fanfic. So it's just the Walking Dead with PJO but it's not copy right! Review plz! Tell me my mistakes and I'll fix them.


Chapter 1: A New Day

**May 2, 2011**

Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo were chatting in Percy's car talking about random things like thier love life, and how they were like when they were little. "Do you think all of the things kids believe like zombies become real?" asked Percy. "You should ask your self that question man," said Nico. "Yea well, I wouldn't be surprised if it did become real," said Percy. "And why is that Percy?". "Can we just pick another topic, this is not a very interesting topic at all," said Percy. "Why are you denying it huh?, are you afraid of zombies Percy?"

Little did they know in a underground base in Washington D.C. a scientist, who was very sleepy and tired finally got out of his seat and said, "Finally it's done!" In his hand was a bottle of red liquid. He slowly walked to a vault and opened it with his other hand when the vile slipped and then cracked on the floor releasing red gassy smoke into the air. The scientist started coughing trying to balance himself to reaccha gas mask, but then fell on the ground knocked out.

"Hey you think we can stop by the police department?" I wanna pick up a few things there." "Ok but quickly I have to quickly go home and check on Annabeth," said Percy. Annabeth was Percy's wife, they got married 14 years ago. They met in a camp called Camp Half-Blood a myth based camp. Each camper had to take a test on which cabins they go in and Annabeth got Athena cabin for her great mind and Percy got Poseidon cabin for great sword play and swimming. **(LAWL)**

"You'd be surprised on how I could join the marines by showing them how good I am," bragged Nico.

"You'd be surprised how I could kick your butt easily," said Percy.

"Alright lets get a move on it's getting late, said Nico.

**10 minutes later at Percy's house**

Annabeth walked into the living room to watch the 11:00 news. SHe turned it on and saw the Washington mounument with red smoke coming out of the ground somewhere. She quickly turned up the volume to listen to the news reporter.

"In this fatal accident** (Spelling check plz) **red smoke has risen up into the sky and infected most of the air around us. "Some say this is the begining of something new." "Police forces are moving into the area and investiagting."

In the background a few moans escaped and out of the red smoke came a few undead police men, the reporter screamed and ran off, then the camera fell down.

"Oh my god I have to get things packed if they come this far," said Annabeth in a panic. She rushed upstairs and got out a bunch of suitcases then started throwing a buch of things in it.

Meanwhile ona highway driving home in 11:30 p.m.

"Man it's dark out here, wish I had mega head lights, complained Nico.

"Relax man it's not to far away back into New York," said Percy.

While they were talking a dark figure limped across the road and turned and walked toward the light. When Nico turned and faced the road he saw the dark figure and tried to turn left but instead crashed into the figure which sended the car over the edge of the road into the woods.

**Air Force base 12:00**

An alarm started going off and soldiers and pilots got thier gear ready and suited up, but didn't see the incoming horde of walkers heading thier way. At least 50 walkers broke the fence and started walking toward the hangers.

"Hey we got some walkers heading our way!" screamed a lookout but instead heard a growl coming form below. He looked down then a pair of rotten hands grabbed him by the leg then pulled him down toward them. Gun fire can be heard form miles away, attracting more walkers. Only 3 helicopters escaped while the remaining soldiers struggle to survive but got overrun by walkers.

**End of Part 1 A New Day**

**A/N Tell me what you think. Correct me on some points casue I did this at 1 in the morning and got dizzy a little bit. So tell me if you want Part 2 of A New Day. BTW there were more than 50 walkers heading toward the hangers so don't be all like "Wow the soldiers are so weak" and all that jizz. Tell me if you want me to add some OC or continue with all the PJO characters. BYE!**


End file.
